


И жили они "Долго" и "Счастливо"

by Oresamada



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oresamada/pseuds/Oresamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впереди гремит взрыв и Какаши чуть не сметает взрывной волной. Обито снова смеется и удовлетворенно выдыхает. Его глаза поддернуты пеленой предвкушения и игла горечи вновь протыкает сердце Хатаке. "Как же мы докатились до такого?" - горько думает он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И жили они "Долго" и "Счастливо"

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно окончания войны.   
> Желательно читать под грустную музыку, для поддержания атмосферы.  
> Получилось как никогда сопливо. И здесь жутко ООСный Какаши.   
> Звездочки по центру "переводят стрелки" на другого персонажа, рассматривая картину уже от его лица.  
> Простые же звездочки это Flashback, единственный и неповторимый.

\- Обито?..

Какаши был в растерянности. Только что его мир пошатнулся. Он увидел того, кого никогда не надеялся больше увидеть. Тело охватила дрожь. Перед глазами пролетели картины прошлого. Веселая улыбка тринадцалетнего Обито никак не вязалась с безумной улыбкой того Обито, что сейчас стоял перед ним.

\- Обито... Что? Что с тобой произошло? - голос предательски треснул, дрогнул. Хатаке внутренне заледенел.   
Обито прикрыл глаза, всего на мгновение, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Какаши заметил. 

\- Что же со мной произошло? - глухо переспрашивает Учиха. Мадара, стоящий рядом самодовольно хмыкает, от чего Обито вздрагивает всем телом. Он судорожно выдыхает и наконец продолжает: - Много чего.  
Какаши не может оторвать от него глаз. Взгляд судорожно пытается ухватится хоть за что-нибудь, но находит лишь блеклые шрамы на лице, безумную улыбку на губах, горечь в глазах. Ком в горле перекрывает воздух и у Какаши подгибаются колени. 

***

Обито отводит взгляд. Шаринган и риненган видят Какаши по-разному и от увиденного становится плохо. Обито не хотел бы иметь глаз вообще. Настолько страшит представшая картина. Мадара что-то говорит, Наруто кричит в ответ, а Обито молчит, ведь если скажет хоть слово, выдаст себя. Он смотрит только на Какаши, сейчас такого сломленного, потерявшегося и не может не заметить вины в глазах. Где-то внутри поднимается злость. На Какаши, что сломленной куклой повис на плече Гая. На Наруто, кричащего, что непременно станет Хокаге. На Мадару, что, кажется, совсем слетел с катушек, но намерен уничтожить все к чертям собачьим. На себя. В первую очередь на себя. За свою глупую "смерть". За все сожаления. За дарованную жизнь, что стала его персональным адом. За то, что вовремя не остановился. Его ярость выплескивается в резких словах, упреках, обращенных лишь к Какаши.   
Мадара уводит девятихвостого, вместе с ними уходит Гай. Они смотрят на Хатаке с беспокойством. "Как же" - усмехается Обито. - "Мертвец восстал из мертвых". Какаши принимает ухмылку на свой счет. Он не двигается с места, и, кажется, вообще с трудом стоит на ногах. Обито нападает на него, Обито ранит его, не столь физически сколько морально. Он орет ему прямо в лицо, что тот мусор, не достойный жизни, внутри же просто кипя от раздирающих душу ярости и тоски. 

\- Как ты не понимаешь?.. - глухо шепчет Обито.

С каждым смертельным ударом пойманным Хатаке его буквально на части рвет. "Дерись! Дерись же! Не будь тряпкой! Вставай, черт тебя подери и дерись! Не дай мне тебя убить!" - Мысленно кричит Обито. Ему уже плевать, что та его темная часть, некогда принадлежавшая Мадаре, а сейчас сидящая где-то под ребрами, ждущая своего часа, все слышит и делает выводы.

\- Как же вы все не понимаете... - слова вырываются против воли, а Какаши кажется расслышал его бормотания. 

Обито хочется рассмеяться, когда Какаши падает на землю, и он смеется так, что слезы текут по щекам. Как не смеялся никогда. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума, как тогда в лабиринте. В кромешной тьме. Один на один со всеми своими страхами...

***

Какаши смотрит на смеющегося Обито и думает, что все же что-то не так. Он не может понять, что именно, но сомнения вызванные поведением некогда его лучшего друга скребут по ребрам, ни на минуту не давая про себя забыть. Он и не забывает, но лишь ровно до того момента, когда Обито сталкивается с Наруто. Былая решимость, что под влиянием слов Обито растаяла, затопила своей мощью разум вместе с чакрой девятихвостого. Какаши жестко ухмыляется, смотря в лицо шокированного Учихи и отправляя того в нокаут. В Камуи холодно, темно и сыро, но адреналин бьет в голову и Какаши ничего из этого не ощущает.   
Он возвращается в свое измерение и смотрит в удивленные глаза Обито. 

\- Я защищу Наруто! 

Обито вздрагивает всем телом и поднимается. Глупая удивленная физиономия сменяется мрачной решимостью. Глаза блестят безумным блеском. Так блестели глаза Наруто, когда тот поймал клона Дейдары вместо настоящего. Злость. Ненависть. Желание всех уничтожить. Но в то же время в них плескалась боль от утраты. 

Впереди гремит взрыв, и Какаши чуть не сметает взрывной волной. Обито снова смеется и удовлетворенно выдыхает. Его глаза подернуты пеленой предвкушения и игла горечи вновь протыкает сердце Хатаке. "Как же мы докатились до такого?" - горько думает он. Он хочет что-нибудь сказать, он многое хочет рассказать ему. Но все слова уже в который раз застревают в горле, и он ничего не может сделать, когда Обито уходит. Уходит к тому, кто предложил поменять миры местами, кто предложил ему убить себя, к тому, кто не менее безумен в своей ненависти. Ком продолжает давить на горло, Какаши чувствует свою вину во всем этом. Не убей он тогда Рин, пошел бы Обито за Мадарой, участвовал ли в его плане? Какаши мотает головой, прогоняя все мысли. История не имеет сослагательного наклонения. Что сделано, то сделано. Ему остается лишь исправить все ошибки своего прошлого. Поэтому он убьет своего лучшего друга.

***

Обито стоит рядом с Мадарой и не чувствует ничего кроме боли. Ему больно смотреть на Какаши, что кажется снова затопил себя чувством вины, на Наруто, что чуть не сломался из-за его жестоких слов. "Но такова реальность" - он цепляется за эту мысль, заменяя боль воспоминаниями. Но те вновь приносят лишь боль. И так по кругу. Ему хочется кричать, но он молчит. Ему хочется плакать, но глаза продолжают оставаться сухими. Ему хочется обратно, туда где Рин и Какаши, где Сенсей, но он не может, он уже перешел ту грань, что соединяла его сердце с дорогими ему людьми. Он хочет все бросить, но назад пути нет. Он хочет умереть, но что-то же его держит, верно?  
Поэтому он продолжает, продолжает идти вперед, не оглядываясь, не останавливаясь. Кадры битвы мелькают перед глазами, и Обито осознает, что пришло время финала его жизни.

Какаши стоит напротив. Буравит его взглядом разноцветных глаз. Обито больно. Он хочет все рассказать. Все как было...

***

После смерти Рин он замкнулся в себе. Мрачная, больная решимость заменила собой все его чувства. Он тренировался до изнеможения и почти не разговаривал. Лишь единственное давало ему успокоение - скоро, совсем скоро он вновь встретит свою возлюбленную и они будут все счастливы. У Минато-сенсея и Кушины-сан наконец-то появится ребенок, а лис будет преспокойно в нем запечатан. Какаши больше не будет таким суровым малым и у него все тоже будет хорошо. А сам Обито станет Хокаге и будет защищать деревню. Так сказать история из разряда: "И жили они долго и счастливо." Обито жил лишь этой целью. И вовсе не надеждой. Его надежда погибла вместе с Рин. 

Он напал на Коноху, выпустив кьюби. Смерть родителей Наруто лежала на его плечах. В тот момент то, что осталось от прежнего Обито начало исчезать. Он помог Итачи вырезать весь свой клан. Переступая через себя, заставляя себя убивать он уничтожал самого себя. Обито думал, что все это ради нового мира, что эта реальность не принесет ничего кроме боли, не замечая, насколько сильно себя изуродовал. Он запирал в себе воспоминания, заталкивая их настолько глубоко насколько вообще возможно было. Он видел лишь Рин, ее счастливую улыбку и задорный блеск глаз. Но как только он пытался дотянутся до нее, Рин исчезала, растворяясь в ворохе боли. Ее лицо кривилось от отвращения к нему, к Обито. А дыра в груди все росла и росла. Учиха хотел ее спасти, но она уходила все дальше, а он так и застывал на месте, немой куклой смотря вслед. 

Обито начинал сомневаться. Разные мысли снедали его, сводили с ума. Он копался в своих воспоминаниях, сквозь боль и страх, искал то самое, с чего все и началось. Раз за разом прокручивая смерть Рин, пытаясь понять, что же в ней было странного. И наконец понял. Ее лицо. Ее глаза. Она не была похожа на человека, который решился отдать свою жизнь ради другого. Это была лишь догадка. Но сколько сомнений она в нем породила не счесть. К сожалению его состояние заметили. Последнее, что помнил Обито перед тем как отправится во тьму - он оказался прав. И Рин "убила" себя против своей же воли.

Очнулся он уже в лабиринте. Как потом прозвал его Обито: "Лабиринт разбитых надежд". Он шел в нем не зная усталости или какой-либо потребности. И каждый раз, натыкаясь на тупик, видел, как могла сложиться его судьба, поступи он по-другому. В тот момент привычный мир рухнул и его разорвало буквально на части. Он видел, чувствовал всем сердцем, что было бы, спасись они тогда. Видел, что было бы, уйди он от Мадары сразу. Видел, что было бы, спаси он Рин. Каждая картина, эмоция разрывали его и без того сломанное сердце на части. Боль. Вина. Счастье. Страх. Потери. Все слилось в единый поток. Глаза горели, снедаемые болью, кормящиеся отчаянием. Тогда он понял насколько эгоистичным идиотом был. И то, что он на самом деле хотел, все это могло быть. Просто он убил весь свой мир своими же руками. Обито сломался. Громко и задушено хрустнул его внутренний стержень, ломаясь под тяжестью вины от содеянного.

В том лабиринте, блуждая по развилкам, он потерял себя. Он стал простой тенью, влачил свое жалкое существование, сгорал от стыда и вины. И чем больше он страдал, тем сильнее становились его глаза. Они будто впитывали в себя всю боль, насыщались отчаянием и выпивали его до дна, давая душе восстановиться, собрать себя по кусочкам и вдохнуть в тело жизнь...

***

Обито не знал сколько пробыл в том лабиринте, собирая себя по кускам, загораясь новой целью. Он очнулся, когда уже было поздно что-либо менять и он решил следовать плану, ни во что пока не вмешиваясь. Так он и оказался здесь, на войне, сражаясь с тем, кто был дороже жизни.

***

Какаши тяжело дышит. Глаза неотрывно следят за каждым движением иллюзии. Он невольно сравнивает этот поединок с поединком в их с Обито детстве, когда война еще не достигла деревни. 

\- Прекрати, - просит Какаши, смотреть на это не выносимо. Вместо этого он поднимает взгляд на Обито, что не отрывая глаз следит за битвой, начисто игнорируя просьбу друга. Нечто слабо похожее на надежду заворочалось в груди.

\- Мне страшно, Какаши... - голос Обито режет тишину. Он устал и тих. Какаши сам проникается страхом с головы   
до пят. Хатаке не знает, чего ожидать от такого Обито. Тихого, убийственно серьезного, усталого. В глазах обреченность, плечи опущены, руки бездвижно повисли. Через несколько томительных минут иллюзия рассеивается, а усталого Обито заменяет его подделка - безумный злодей, что жаждет мира. Однако теперь Какаши знает, что это лишь маска, остается только вычислить истинные намерения Обито. Какаши всегда знал, что Обито хороший актер, он так и не смог бы понять его не покажи тот себя настоящего. 

А драка все набирала обороты. Как бы это странно не звучало, она - полное повторение той самой драки. Действия Какаши перемежаются с его памятью. Раз за разом. И теперь ему кажется, что он дерется с тем самым тринадцалетним мальчишкой, улыбчивым и громким. Звуки глухих ударов заполняют Камуи, скрежет куная о металлическую цепь разрезает тишину. И Какаши кажется, что он на самом деле оглох, он просто напросто остался в мире тех звуков, потеряв интерес к другим. Замирая на месте перед последним ударом, он не ожидает, что Обито подставится, что даст себя проткнуть. И осознание этого убивает.

\- Прости, Какаши... - темные, мягкие пряди касаются уха, тихий голос, полный горечи оглушает, давит своей громкостью в бесконечно безмолвном Камуи.

\- Обито! - почти кричит Хатаке, чувствуя ослабевающие полуобьятия. Учиха исчез из Камуи.

***  
Обито чувствует, как его тело захватывает Воля Мадары. Чувствует и пытается сопротивляться. Его цель почти достигнута. Осталось совсем немного. Он слышит свой крик, руки судорожно складывают печати. Он слышит удары своего сердца. Тук. Перед ним появляется желтое, почти красное пятно. Тук. Он чувствует оглушающую боль. Тук. Зрение возвращается. Тук.

\- Сенсей... - бескровные губы пытаются выдавить что-то еще, но он лишь мимолетно улыбается.   
Тук. Тук. Тук. Тук. Тук. Сердце бешено стучит. А тело не двигается, не хочет подчинятся его воле. Обито разбирает смех. Он сделал это!

\- Осталось только убить Мадару. С этой громадиной мы разберемся сами, - до сознания доносится голос Саске.  
\- Я не был бы так уверен, - произносит Обито, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Сенсей и Саске явно удивлены, и Обито смеется, что есть сил. Смеется громко, заразительно. А слезы текут из глаз. И Обито мог бы только надеяться, что они от смеха. Мадара явно находится в ярости, наблюдая за своим "союзником". Обито оглядел результат трудов своих. Рядом с телом десятихвостого удивленно оглядываясь расположились все семь хвостатых, что он когда-то забрал. Шиноби удивлены до предела. А Мадара в ярости. Один он лишь смеялся над всеми.

\- Выкуси, ублюдок! - сквозь смех кричит Обито. Его губы кривятся в жестоком оскале, а Воля Мадары сползает с него на землю. - Ты думал я никогда не узнаю? Я не позволю тебе воплотить твой план в жизнь! - удовлетворенный своими изысканиями Обито складывает руки на груди и широко улыбается, немного смущаясь всеобщего внимания.  
\- Обито! - рычит Мадара срываясь с места, но быстро словленный Хаширамой. - Ты предал меня!   
\- Да? - возмущенно переспрашивает Учиха. - Единственный кто кого предал здесь это ты! Я, черт возьми, доверял тебе, слепо следуя за тобой, а оказалось? В твоем плане была маленькая такая деталь: тебе нужен был я! И вот! Удачное спасение парня из клана Учиха! Но вот незадача - паренек собрался обратно в деревню! Но и этот вопрос решаем! Надо было просто сделать так, чтобы на его глазах его лучший друг убил его возлюбленную! Проще пареной репы! Ты поставил на нее печать, и в тот момент, когда я выскочил на поляну, она напоролась на райкири Какаши! И вот трагическое возвращение парня! Осталось лишь рассказать ему чудесную сказку про мир во всем мире! И все, он твой! - наконец выговорившись, Обито почувствовал себя значительно лучше, - Я не хочу такого мира Мадара, - он покачал головой. - Слишком велика за него жертва.  
\- Обито... - Обито резко оборачивается, видя перед собой Какаши. - Так ты...  
\- Да, да. Не делай такое лицо, Ахо. - Обито легко улыбается, почесывая затылок. - Живой? Живой! Предатель? Нет! Хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть, конечно. Обижаюсь ли я на тебя за Рин? Нет. Ведь ты не виноват Какаши, - он грустно улыбается. - Остались ли мы друзьями? Конечно. Не смей взваливать на себя всю вину и нести это бремя в одиночку, долбанный гений! - скривил лицо Обито.  
\- Он и правда похож на Наруто... - бормочет удивленная Сакура.   
\- Но почему так поздно? - вмешивается в разговор Саске. - Ты мог бы и предотвратить гибель всего клана или вообще воскрешение десятихвостого, - Учиха разводит руками, показывая весь тот ужас, что здесь творился.   
\- До меня поздно дошло, что все это дело рук Мадары, - Обито вздрагивает, вспоминая время проведенное в лабиринте. - А когда догадался, Воля Мадары или проще Черный Зецу наложил на меня гендзюцу, где я пробыл несколько лет. - Обито сжимает кулаки. - жуткое место, хочу я вам сказать. - шутит он.  
\- Обито...   
\- Черт, Какаши! Я же говорил тебе... - он снова поворачивается к другу и тут уже его лицо вытягивается. - Эй! Эй! Какаши? Ты что это, плачешь? О господи... 

Обито растерян и не знает, что сделать. Слезы Хатаке приводят его в ступор. Но ему кажется, что счастливее человека нет. Он неловко улыбается и ведет себя как полный идиот. Сейчас ещё не хватало сказать: "Я стану Хокаге!" Обито переводит взгляд на Минато-сенсея. Тот похоже немного ошарашен происходящим, но поспокойнее Какаши будет.

\- Какаши-сенсей! - кричит Наруто запрыгивая на голову десятихвостому.   
\- Наруто! - отозвался Минато.

Обито погрустнел. Это он был виноват в том, что Наруто рос без родителей. Он виноват во всех смертях. Он развязал эту войну. К тому же... Тут раздался взрыв и треск древесины. 

\- Мадара, - мрачно улыбается Обито. - Похоже пора заканчивать перерыв и снова возвращаться на войну! - кривая ухмылка сковывает губы. В груди вновь появляется это тянущее чувство. Все идет слишком хорошо. Обито мотает головой, прогоняя так не вовремя появившиеся мысли. - Отойдите немного. Сейчас мы запечатаем этого малыша обратно!   
\- Малыша?.. - переспрашивает Наруто. Его отец смеется, наблюдая насколько выросли его ученики.   
\- Техника Мудреца Шести Путей! Небесная печать! - название техники так и горит пафосом, но Обито сейчас все равно. Он смотрит как тело биджу затягивает в луну. Смотрит и не может оторваться. Две техники высшего уровня подряд, он явно стал сильнее. Учиха смеется легко и непринужденно, как в детстве, падая на землю, вытягивает руки вперед, как бы ловя луну. Он видит перед собой Рин, тянет к ней руки и она впервые не отталкивает, не уходит, улыбается касается маленькими пальцами его рук. Последнее, что он услышит перед тем как потерять сознание, крик:   
\- Обито!

***

Какаши не мог поверить своим глазам. В горле встает такой ком, что больно дышать. Обито смеется, широко улыбается. И Какаши улыбается в ответ. Учиха не дает и слова ему вставить, отвечая на все вопросы, что роились в светлой голове. А Какаши все не может поверить. Он здесь, с ним. Живой. Не маньяк жаждущий разрушений с болью в глазах, а их Обито, тот мальчишка, что когда-то отдал за него жизнь. Шумный, веселый, громкий. Его имя само вырывается из уст, слезы сами льются из глаз. Какаши впервые в жизни было так легко улыбаться, более того губы сами расползались в улыбке. 

Счастливое воссоединение прерывает Мадара. И Учиха старший явно пребывал в ярости. Хатаке даже на таком расстоянии ощущает давление его чакры. Обито запечатывает тело десятихвостого обратно в луну, приводя в восторг Наруто и облегчая задачу по устранению Мадары. Но что-то все равно не давало Какаши покоя. Как будто сейчас что-то случится. Интуиция Какаши не обманывает и он успевает сделать еще один глупый поступок. Возможно последний в его жизни. 

***

\- Какаши... - пораженно выдыхает Обито. Его голос дрожит, а глаза широко распахнуты. Он видит вспышку райкири, но Мадара успевает убрать руку прежде чем техника достигает его. Обито ловит безвольное тело Какаши.  
\- Ты не мог... Нет! Черт возьми чем ты думал! - кричит он. Сердце дерет на куски. Руки трясутся, а на маску падают первые слезы. - Придурок. Придурок. - шепчет Обито.   
\- Мне было у кого поучиться... - харкая кровью, запинаясь произносит Какаши.   
\- Не говори ничего! - почти рявкает он, тут же переходя на шепот. - Черт! Какаши!..   
Боль расползается по всем закоулкам сознания. Накатывает тяжелой волной, заполняя до краев, его руки полны крови того, кто спас его. Его глаза полны слез и боли от потери. Его душа харкает кровью напополам с горечью воспоминаний. Какаши тоже ею харкает, и при каждом звуке Обито вздрагивает, до конца не веря в происходящее.   
\- Терять вас больно черт возьми! - шепчет Обито срывающимся голосом. - Почему? - он знает, что это глупый вопрос, но не может не спросить. 

Обито замирает, когда Какаши ерошит его волосы окровавленной ладонью.

\- Потому что мы друзья, - произносит он.

Обито кажется, что в его душе взорвалась сверхновая, что-то оборвалось, что-то вновь сломалось. Душа трещала по швам, разлетаясь мелкими осколками, сгорающими в ненависти. Падающая рука Какаши, потерявшего сознание, стала последней каплей.

\- Мадара! - прорычал Обито. 

Учиха не сдерживал себя в своей ярости. Глаза горели, боль делала их сильнее. Теперь в нем не было ничего кроме боли, слез и отчаяния. Теперь у него ничего не было. Какаши был последним человеком, что держал его в этом мире. Но перед тем, как он уйдет, он заберет этого ублюдка с собой. 

Обито аккуратно положил тело Какаши на землю, она была влажной, сырой, полной крови. Он не хотел ему такого конца. 

\- Мы друзья Какаши. - Обито потрепал спутавшиеся и слипшиеся из-за крови серебристые волосы. - Я скоро вернусь, Какаши, подожди еще немного. - теплая улыбка на лице его первого друга была ему ответом.   
Обито резко выдыхает, вынуждая себя отойти от тела уже мертвого друга. Он никак не ожидал, что Какаши подставится под удар. «Действительно» - хмыкает Обито – «У тебя был идиот-учитель, Какаши». В глазах рябило, черные точки перемежались с перекошенном от ярости лицом Мадары. Руки дрожали, и Обито не знал от слез ли это или же от гнева и предвкушения. Разум же полон злости и ненависти, а от души остались лишь сожженные клочки.

\- Видишь, Обито, - практически шипит Мадара, - ты пошел по неправильному пути и всех потерял. Ну же. Иди со мной, и я подарю тебе замечательный мир, где все, кого ты потерял здесь, будут жить. 

Конечно Обито хочет. Согласие вертится на языке, а в голове пробегает безумная мысль – он всех потерял, у него больше никого не осталось. Если он только согласится, все наладится! У него снова будет тот мир, о котором он так мечтал. Обито застывает каменным изваянием, борясь с самим собой. Он смотрит на Какаши. На дырявое, окровавленное тело, в котором уже нет жизни. Смотрит на закрытые глаза, в одном из которых его шаринган. Его взгляд сползает ниже – на улыбку, прикрытую черной маской, которую он никогда не снимал. Ухмылка разрезает губы, в разноцветных глазах загорается огонек безумия. Обито шагает в сторону Учихи, постепенно его шаги становятся уверенней. Он не слышит крика Наруто, не видит разочарование на лице учителя. Кулак с хрустом врезается в челюсть Мадары, посылая его в полет. Обито ухмыляется, почти скалится.

\- Иди к черту! – шипит Учиха. – Ты не принес мне ничего кроме боли и знания, каким я был эгоистом. – больной оскал появляется на лице Обито. Смех клоками вырывается из горла. – Я думаю, ты прекрасно знаешь насколько силен человек, которому уже нечего терять!

Обито шипит, рана в груди дает о себе знать, тянущей, режущей болью. Он резко выдыхает и отдает себя ярости.

***

Он стоит на поле боя один. Его противник был повержен. Учиха смеется сам себе, что-то еле слышно бормочет. Наруто не слышит, не понимает его. Он может только наблюдать, как бывший враг бредет, с трудом перебирая ногами, протягивая руку, улыбается. Наверняка он видит перед собой то, что всегда мечтал увидеть.

\- Какаши - выдыхает Обито, и Наруто слышит это отчетливо, чувствует каждую эмоцию в надломленном голосе. – Рин. – ком встает посреди горла, мешая дышать, рука стискивает одежду на груди, прихватывая кожу. – Минато-сенсей. – Обито улыбается, в полной темноте, будучи ослепшим видит нечто свое и продолжает идти. Наруто почти больно. – Видите? Я вас догнал. 

Наруто чувствует себя паршиво наблюдая за ним, понимая, что если бы всех потерял, поступил бы также. Утопил бы себя в иллюзии лишь бы не чувствовать душераздирающей тоски, лишь бы не видеть, как на твоих глазах погибают дорогие сердцу люди. Сердце набатом стучит в висках и его удары совпадают со звуками шаркающих шагов. Последний шаг, как последний удар сердца. Глухой звук падения. Наруто выдыхает, осознавая, что все это время не дышал, вытирает грязным рукавом слезы.

\- Наруто… - Саске пытается что-то сказать, начинает холодным голосом, но Наруто его перебивает:  
\- Заткнись, Саске. Просто заткнись.   
«Я не хотел все так заканчивать» - устало думает Узумаки. – «Это слишком больно.»

Он подходит ближе к двум людям, что спасли этот мир от войны, и совершенно не важно, что один из них и начал эту войну, замечая две сцепленные в замок ладони. Он устало валится на колени. Из горла вырывается крик, постепенно переходящий во всхлипы.


End file.
